Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic percussion controller for an electronic percussion instrument. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic percussion controller that is operable to fix a tone of one or more musical performance input devices.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic percussion instrument including a plurality of musical performance input devices to which tones are assigned has been known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5724231 describes an electronic drum kit in which a set of tones are assigned to a plurality of pads acting as musical performance input devices. Since the assignment of the tones to the pads differs for each drum kit, it is possible to change the tones that are set for the pads all at once by changing the drum kit.